Seven Trumpets of Hell
by Nephilim-Fairchild21
Summary: After the Dark War, the Nephilim are faced with another war, to free the Seven Trumpets of Abbadon. Jason Herondale, Clary's and Jace's son, gets involved when he meets Caitlyn Belleshade- who knows more than anyone about this new war. See as the childs of our hereos fight for their freedom in an adventure full of demons and sparkles. Clace, Malec, Sizzy (Full Summary inside)
1. The Portal

_**~Seven Trumpets of Hell~**_

**_Full Summary:_** _20 years after the Dark War, the Nephilim are living in their own kind of peace without troubles from both Shadowhunters traitors and faeries. They've lived two decades without worries of war or losing any more of their own. But the life of a Nephilim is ever peaceful. Soon enough, they're betrayed by another one of their own, who's allies with an unknown enemy, only this one plans to get rid of every single one of them, along with the mundanes._

_The son of Clary and Jace Herondale, Jason, suddenly gets involved when he meets the new girl at the Institute, Caitlyn, who happens to know more than anyone about this mystery war. The Herondales and Lightwoods, along with Magnus Bane, are suspicious about this girl until she proved herself guilty by strolling around the underground tunnels of the Institute. They soon find out that she's threaten to help someone who wants to free the legendary weapon of Abbadon, Angel of Death, who once plan to used them against the Nephilim: The Seven Trumpets of Hell._

**_Author's Note: _**_I know what you must be thinking... "Ugh, the same 'After the war' fanfics" but I just wanna let you know this isn't some stupid fanfic with horrible grammar. I actually made an effort on this fanfic and I really hope you guys give it a try, please. I will be more than grateful._

**_Thanks and I hope you enjoy~ ^^_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_The Portal_

"Jason!" Someone knocked, not so gently, on his door "Mom says it's time to go!" Knocking gets louder.

"I'm coming! By the Angel..." She, Rose Herondale, giggled leaving Jason Herondale alone -for now. He sighed grabbing the jacket from his chair and walking out of his room, but not before checking himself in the mirror one last time. He followed his sister's footsteps that echoed through the empty corridors of the Institute. He have always been fond of the silence that came with the Institute, as well as the familiar scent of dust and candlewax. It might not smell like a fresh summer breeze but it was still home. He round a corner hearing his sister's footsteps slow down and reached the stairs where his parents were at, along with Max and Annabelle Lightwoods, Isabelle's and Simon's twins.

"Well about time!" His mother, Clary Herondale, exclaimed "I thought I had to go there and drag you out myself" She huffed clearly annoyed by her son's tardiness. Rose giggled standing close to her mother, who looked like the mini version of Clary only her eyes were a mixed of green and gold and her red hair was shorter.

"I can always go in my pajamas." He suggested smugly "It's not like I can't make them work" He smirked. Clary glared at him, "You're not going to the Victorium in your pajamas. Ever". Jason mumbled a yes ma'am making Clary smile in triumph. The Victorium was a celebration ball to celebrate the 20 years of peace for the Nephilim, 20 years without war. His parents, uncles and aunt are a big deal and if they don't attend apparently there won't be any ball. He was wearing himself some dark grey jeans and a black T-shirt with his black leather jacket. His mother was wearing a long-sleeved forest green dress, which made her eyes look bright green, Rose a simple black dress appropiate for a 13-years-old who wanted a strapless party dress, giving her father almost a heart attack. Jason turned to his father, Jace Herondale, who was eyeing his jacket.

"Is that _my _jacket?" He accused narrowing his eyes at him. Jason gulped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Maybe?" He chuckled nervously looking at his father, who's golden eyes were a bit darker than before. That's the thing that distinguishes Jace and Jason, their eyes, besides that nothing. Same golden hair, same frame, same posture, same personality, same attitude, same skills, everything except for their eyes. While Jace's are gold, Jason's are green like his mother, the only thing besides drawing that he got from Clary. He was wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt with a black vest over it.

Jace pointed an accusing finger at him with a very serious expression. "If I see one scratch but I mean _one_ scratch on my precious sexy black leather jacket..." He paused for a moment for dramatic effect as always "I will personally take your hunting boots and replace them with the ones in the stock" Jason's eyes went wide with horror.

"What?!" He screeched "Dad those are horrible for fighting! It wouldn't be fair!" Jace shrugged, unfazed.

"Everything is fair when it comes to love and war" He quoted like it was him who came up with it. Clary rolled her eyes, "You mean everything's fair when it comes to your precious fighting gear". Jace smiled and kissed her cheek, "Indeed".

"Ugh, first Mom and Dad, now you" Max gagged along with his sister. "Seriously people," Annabelle all but shouted, "There's a reason why rooms where created!" Jason and Rose couldn't have agreed more with Annabelle. Jace and Clary laughed loudly, both because of the resemblance between the twins and their mother, and also 'cause they enjoyed seeing the kids all flustered.

"Annabelle, darling, please shout louder so I can hear you if you don't mind" Isabelle Lightwood, who was heading toward them with her husband Simon Lewis, said in a sarcastic but harsh tone. Annabelle pretended not to have heard a thing and exclaimed, "You're alive!".

Unlike Jace and Jason, Isabelle and Annabelle only had the same eyes, same frame, same interests and definitely the same attitude. Max has his mother attitude but he's more like his father in frame and personality. Max has his mother's black hair and his father's coffee brown eyes as well as Annabelle. The oldest twin is Max by only ten minutes which causes a lot of fights between the two.

Annabelle, like her mother, was wearing a silver party dress while her mother's was a golden one. They were both wearing black high-heels boots, which apparently is a mother and daughter fashion. Max was wearing grey jeans and a T-shirt with a royal blue leather jacket, his father, on the other hand, was wearing dark jeans and a white T-shirt with a beige leather jacket.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her daughter and waved it off, "We were delayed with some stuff" Simon nodded but the gleam in his eyes gave it away.

Max coughed into his fist, "Yeah...stuff" He muttered in a low tone though everyone heard him. Jace scowled, "Please stop reminding me that my oh so lovely adoptive sister is having sex with my ex-vampire ex-mundane brother-in-law who's not even related to my wife." Simon gladly returned the scowl, "And I'll be more than grateful if you stop reminding me that my oh so gentle best friend turned _parabatai_ is having sex with my narcissus arrogant ex-nemesis brother-in-law who's not even related to my wife but someone manages to get on my good side". Jace and Simon stared at each other for awhile before breaking into wide grins. "Touché, my friend, touché", Jace grinned while giving Simon a manly hug. Isabelle and Clary were both smiling, content that after all these years they have build a strong bond, surprising quite a few of them but they were glad all the same. The kids, though, were trying not to puke on the spot.

"What a oh so lovely family reunion", Jason said sarcastically in his mocking polite manner, "Now can we please go?" He gestured dramatically to the elevator where all three children were standing at looking impatiently at their parents. "Alright, Alright" Isabelle said smiling, "You guys go ahead will be right behind you". Simon unlatched the gate and slid it open for them, "Finally" Annabelle sighed getting inside the elevator followed by Max, Rose, and Jason.

Once inside, Simon latched the gate shut but not before Jason told them, "Don't go having second thoughts about going to the party" He winked and pressed the button before he got scolded by his mother. Max guffawed while Annabelle and Rose looked at Jason disgusted.

"Ugh, you're so gross" Annabelle frowned disgusted. Jason shrugged and grinned, "But you still love me anyway". She rolled her eyes crossing her arms, a ghost of a smile on her face, waiting for the elevator to stop. Jason smiled leaning against the black metal walls of the elevator. Once it stopped they all stepped outside into the nave of the Institute. Rose all but skipped to the wide double doors, passing the pews on her way. Jason couldn't help but chuckled at his sister's childishness and was going to turn to Annabelle and Max, who were bickering as always, when he heard Rose calling him.

"Jason! Help me with the bolts" She crossed her arms stomping her foot, annoyance clear on her face because she couldn't reach the bolts. He chuckled hurrying to his sister's side and said, "Watch and learn". He reached the highest bolt, dragging it back, and moving down to unlock the others. Once finished, he turned to his sister smiling charmingly, knowing it will annoy the hell out of her. Rose glared at him and turned to push the double doors open but not before punching him in the gut. He laughed helping her open the doors right when Annabelle and Max joined them.

"Glad you could join us" Jason commented glaring at them, though it didn't quite reached his eyes. Max scoffed, "Not my fault. She was complaining, yet again, because I accidentally stepped on her new high-heels boot". Annabelle glared daggers at him, "That's because you did! You know it's practically against the law to step on my boots!". Max almost growled, "It's not the law when you come up with it!" Annabelle gasped and they were bickering all over again.

"Shut up!" Jason shouted, shutting the two of them, "From now on I'm the law! So shut up and listen to me, you're most precious ruler." Annabelle and Max exchange pissed looks, turning to Jason and they chorused, "Fuck yourself".

Jason smirked, "Oh I would if I could". Annabelle groaned walking pass Jason and the double doors. "Come on, Rose, let's get as far away from your sick pornographic brother." Rose laughed and followed Annabelle outside. Max clapped Jason on the shoulder and sighed, "And you wonder why they always run away..." Jason's features darken but it was gone just as quick as it came.

"Trust me, I know why.." Max sighed sadly, he knew very well the reason why. Jason ignored Max's pity and headed outside trailing behind the girls with Max on his heels. At the bottom of the steps of the Institute, standing beside the girls, was Alec Lightwood with his adoptive son, Nathan.

About 16 years ago, Alec and Magnus found Nathan, 2-years-old, crying in an alley here in New York, but he wasn't quite alone. They found him slumped over the body of his dead father, who was murdered in the spot. They were going to call the mundane police when Magnus recognized the man as a warlock named Tristan Blaze. Therefore, they contacted the Clave of the unexpected murder and soon they were surrounded by Shadowhunters. At this the Council hold a small meeting, only those eighteen and over, regarding this unexpected murder, pondering whenever they should have more reinforcements for the safety of both Shadowhunters and Downworlders. The Consul and Inquisitor agreed that if such thing happened again they will take charge and find whoever wants to harm the Downworlders as well as Shadowhunters. After the Clave agreed to this terms they grew quite curious as to how the warlock has a child, which Magnus replied that Tristan's mother was a Shadowhunter, who wanted nothing with the Nephilim, and his father an Eidolon demon, just like Theresa Gray was born.

The Clave, knowing such thing is possible, change the subject and they consulted on whenever taking the child to the New York Institute, since Magnus stated the child had the blood of the Nephilim on his veins, or give him up for adoption, considering he was still a baby and apparently had no mother or relatives whatsoever. Not many volunteered since he was the child of a Downworlder, even if he was a Nephilim, and those turned out to be a mess. Magnus, surprising everyone, even Alec, offered to adopt the child since he was good friends with Tristan and he felt like he owned him a favor by taking care of his son. The Council, considering the child was a warlock's son, didn't hesitated and granted Magnus permission to adopt the child on one condition, he will be educated and trained as a Nephilim, which he whole heartedly agreed. At first Nathan was scared of his new family but the Lightwoods and Herondales took him in and did everything they could to make him feel at home. After a few weeks he was all comfortable with his new family, much to Magnus' and Alec's happiness.

Now, he was a full grown 18-years-old young man with messy black hair, sky blue eyes and paled skin making him look like Alec, especially since they were almost dressed the same except that Nathan was wearing a grey leather jacket with a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans while Alec was wearing a blue vest over his black button down shirt with very dark blue jeans that almost looked black. Jason hugged his uncle Alec before grinning widely at his best friend, his _parabatai,_ which Nathan gladly returned. "Hey, dude" Jason clapped Nathan's hand and pulled him for a manly hug. "Sup, Jay" Jason glared at him, he hated when people called him Jay, but smiled anyways.

"Are you ready to face the faeries?" Nathan grinned mischievously making Jason scowl. "Dude, don't remind me", Nathan laughed shaking his head, "Seriously, Jay. You already hooked up with what? Five, ten faeries already? Do you even know how dangerous it is to date a faerie?". Jason sighed annoyed, "Of course I know...but hey, they know how to make out, and not the sweet kind". Nathan rolled his eyes at him, "Whatever you say, dude". Jason shrugged as the double doors opened revealing his parents as well as Max's and Annabelle's.

"Took you long enough" Max scoffed, who was with his uncle Alec and sister. Jace shrugged walking to his _parabatai_ to greet him. Clary and Isabelle hugged Nathan, they absolutely adored him and treated him like their own son, when someone came from the side of the Institute.

"Next time you make me wait all alone," Magnus Bane started, strolling toward them in his usual attire, jeans and a sparkling dark purple vest over his white button down shirt and his sparkling make up, "in the cold, for an hour, I will hex you all into walking disco ball, all shiny and sparkling. Am I clear?" He raised an eyebrow at all of them, trying to look all serious but they could see the ghost of a smile. Alec chuckled and kissed his husband on the cheek, "Crystal", Magnus narrowed his eyes at him though he was smiling.

Clary smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Magnus. We were a bit delay." Magnus dismissed her apology, "No need for apologies, Clary... Now, the portal is ready when you are" He gestured to the side of the Institute. Rose squealed grabbing her mother's hand and dragging her toward the portal, and Clary laughed at her daughter's fascination of portals. Jace looked at the scene with a smile before following them with the rest. Rounding the corner they saw Clary and Rose standing infront of the portal, the surface glimmering like water, with Magnus right beside them.

"Alright," He clapped his hands, "I will say elderly first but that will be an insult to me so ladies first." Rose giggled and holding her mother's hand tightly, jumped into the portal with her. After them went both Isabelle and Annabelle, then Simon and Max, then Jace and Jason, and lastly Nathan who went with Alec. After everyone was already through the portal, Magnus' yellow-green cat-like eyes lost their glow.

"Something's coming, my Alec... The demons are shaking with excitement..." And with those last words he jumped into the portal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading and please leave a review~<strong>_

_**~Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


	2. Victorium

**_Author's Note: _**_Quick note. The faeries get back their rights back 10 years before the events of this story. BUT they can only 'Use their weapons to defend your people against the evils of this world, but harm no Nephilim nor Downworlder unless it's necessary or a matter of life and death'. _

**_Thanks for your time~ ^^_**

**_Now back to the story!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_Victorium_

The city of glass, Alicante, was in full blast with lights and magic. Witchlight gleamed on every corner of the city, leaving a beautiful silvery glow on the golden stones of Alicante's streets. Angel Square, the city's plaza, shined as bright as the city lights of New York. Warlock's sparks were everywhere, falling like shooting stars on the Nephilim children who were playing under the magical sparks. Tables full of food and beverages stood on every edge of the plaza, faeries switching it with their own, giggling quietly behind their hands. The bronze statue of Angel Raziel stood in the middle of the plaza in all his glory. Trees brought by the power of magic were all around the square, a stony path cutting through the middle of the trees toward the bright Accords Hall.

If Angel Square was packed then the Accords Hall was worse. Nephilim and Downworlders were literally everywhere. On the long marble staircase, next to the large beautiful mermaid fountain and magnificent pillars, on every inch and corner of the Hall. In the middle of the Hall the Nephilim and Downworlders were dancing on the dancefloor, while the rest stood on the sides chatting and drinking. Torches of witchlight were blazing from the pillars, making the pale white walls of the Hall look paler like a vampire's skin. Everyonce in awhile the lights will dimmed leaving only the moonlight coming from the large glass skylight as the only source of light in the large room.

Nathan gave a low whistle as the Herondales and Lightwoods, with Simon and Magnus, enter the Hall, with the exception of Rose who was with her grandmother Jocelyn in Angel Square. "This...is what I call a celebration. Not a Magnus party, but it still works" Magnus grinned and winked at his son, taking his husband's hand and dragging him to the dancefloor. Jace laughed at Alec's astonished expression before he was also dragged to the dancefloor by Clary. Alec laughed at Jace who scowled, clearly not enjoying been mocked at his own joke.

Simon, though, was trying to escape from his wife when she grabbed his hand. "Oh no, you're not leaving me stranded" And with that Isabelle dragged Simon also to the dancefloor. Anna and Max gave their father a thumbs up, knowing he was trapped with their mother in the dancefloor for quite awhile.

Jason was looking around the Hall, checking for any familiar faeries. Nathan rolled his eyes and clapped Jason on the back, "Any luck, Jay?" He frowned and turned to his _parabatai_, "Nope. They could be anywhere!" He gave Nathan an alarmed look, "They're not behind my back right?". Nathan sighed, "No, they're not. Now relax and let's enjoy the party, shall we?" Jason grinned mischievously, "Hell yeah".

Anna strolled toward her cousins, "Forgetting someone?" Max intervered, standing beside his sister. "You mean _someones_" Anna rolled her eyes at her brother, "Whatever". Jason groaned when Max opened his mouth to talk back to his sister, "Please don't start fighting again..." Max closed his mouth, realization flashing across his face,"We won't". Nathan narrowed his eyes suspiciously then slowly smirked, "Let me guess. Your mother command you two not to fight tonight, right?" Jason raised an amused eyebrow at them.

"Yep" Anna and Max chorused then turned to glare at each other. Jason chuckled, even if they annoyed him to death with their bickering it never stop to amuse him how fast their moods changed. "Well," Jason started, "I'm going to get a drink then find a pretty Shadowhunter to dance with." Anna narrowed her eyes at him glaring daggers,"Don't you dare seduce her to sneak out with you. I don't want to find you again, in my room, with a girl, and me having to cover up for you. Again." Max and Nathan snickered, remembering quite well the beating Jason got after Anna found him in her room naked with another girl.

Jason, remembering that night as well, flinched away from Anna, "Alright, Alright, I won't. Geez, can't you give me some credit?" Anna pondered for moment then said, "Nope". Jason scoffed bitterly and made his way toward the drinks. He took a cup of champagne and took a swig when Anna appeared beside him, she sighed, "Look you know how we work. We tease and bother each other to death but that doesn't lessen our bond." She turned to him, her eyes wary, "I care about you more than you think and it's my responsibility to look after you...".

Jason clenched his jaw eyes narrowing, "No. It's _my_ responsibility to look after you. I don't need pity from any of you three," He glanced pointedly at Nathan and Max who were standing behind Anna with worried and angry expressions. Anna's jaw tightened, "It is _my_ responsibility because it is also _my_ fault that got you like this" If possible Jason's eyes narrowed more, almost cat like, "Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this. It was that bloody good-for-nothing bastard's fault. Though I do own him for opening my eyes and face reality." He took another swig of champagne and stormed off, leaving the three cousins with mixed emotions, anger and symphatY.

...

Clary laughed as Jace took her small body in both his hands and dipped her low as the song came to an end. Shadowhunters applaused and Jace, been the charming man he is, gave them a winning smile. After waving at a few of the Shadowhunters, Clary grabbed Jace's hand and lead him to the drinks where she chug down a cup of champagne.

"Whoa, slow down," Jace chuckled amused at his wife, "Don't wanna have to drag your drunken ass back to the house." Clary stuck her tongue at him grabbing another cup of champagne drinking small sips, "It's a celebration. For our victory. I think I have a right to loosen up tonight." Jace shook his head incredulously, his wife just never stops to amaze him. Slowly, he leaned closer to her and whispered seductively in her ear, "Then I sure can't wait for tonight, Mrs. Herondale..."

Clary shivered at his words, his breath tickling her neck, and turned slightly to face him, unashamed of her next words, "I will be expecting you at your best, Mr. Herondale..." Jace smirked, a glint of mischief in his eyes, and kissed her full on the mouth, slow and hard. Clary melted into the kiss, she would have stayed that way forever but, reluctantly, pulled away before it got out of hand. Jace pouted teasingly and kissed her on the cheek making her smile.

"Come on," Clary grabbed his hand, "I wanna check how Rose's doing." Jace nodded wholeheartedly, he didn't like leaving his baby girl open for boys to come and take her away from him. Clary smiled knowingly at Jace and turned around when a man came toward them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, heads of the New York Institute, am I wrong?" He asked politely. He was a tall man, probably in his forties, with dark brown and light grey eyes. He was a very handsome man to be in his forties, but then again, Clary thought, so was Jace.

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's small waist and smiled politely at the man, "No, you're not. We're indeed the heads of the New York Institute. Anything we can help you with?" Clary nodded in agreement, curious as to why the man had approached them.

The man smiled fondly and said, "I'm Eddard Belleshade, one of the Council's members." At that Clary noticed the silver sigil on the left side of his dark grey tuxedo, the four C's of the Clave. She felt Jace tensed a bit beside her, even after all these years he still wasn't fond of the Clave. The man, Eddard, appeared to have not notice anything,"My wife and I are wondering if our daughter could transfer to the New York Institute as part of her training."

Jace looked confused at first but wiped it away as surprised before Eddard could notice. Clary smiled a little, she envied him for been available to hide his expression so smoothly without anyone noticing, only her and the Lightwoods could. "Sure. As long as she's eighteen she can transfer to the Institute."

Eddard rubbed his chin chuckling slightly, "That's the thing though. She's not eighteen, she's seventeen. Eighteen in seven months." Jace and Clary frowned in confusion, everyone knew that you could transfer to other Institutes once you were eighteen but below that nothing. Jace's jaw clenched slightly, probably thinking the man could get away with it because he was part of the Council.

"I'm sorry, but no. She can't transfer to the Institute if she isn't eighteen." Jace affirmed him, looking a bit smug saying no to a Council member. Eddard, though, had seen this one coming and smiled, the kind of smile someone gives when they know they're going to win.

"I knew you would say that. You see, I had already talk with the Consul and the Inquisitor and they gladly gave my daughter permission to transfer to other Institutes. After giving her a few tests, of course. My daughter is quite a gifted Shadowhunter." Now he stood tall and superior, like every member of the Council. Jace's gripped on Clary's waist tightened and she was afraid he will say something rash and ruin everything with him and the Clave. Again.

Instead he surprised her with, "If the Council has no problem with it at all, hoping they won't chase me with pointy sticks for this, then I have no right to argue." Clary smiled proudly at her husband and nodded toward Eddard. "Yes, though" Clary held a finger, "We'll like to see her first and maybe know a bit about her before we get down to business." Eddard nodded without question.

"Very well, I'll have her here with you in a few minutes." Jace and Clary agreed to meet him back here in a couple of minutes. "In the meantime, I'm going to check on my wife and see how's she doing." He bare them farewell and dissapeared into the crowd of Nephilims.

Clary sighed and stared at Jace who had a disgusted look in his face. "Hey" She whispered softly and brought his face to hers, "It's going to be okay..." He stayed there for a moment, their foreheads touching, before exhaling hard and kissing her cheek softly. "I know... As long as you there by my side I'll know everything will be okay..." Clary smiled warmly at him, this was her favorite side of him, the vulnerable side that only she could witness.

"As long as we're together there's nothing we can't accomplish." He grinned widely and kissed her with all the love he had for her, and she gladly did the same.

...

Jason chugged down another cup of champagne and shook his head. He didn't want to admit that Anna was right, he was out of control but he just couldn't help but think this way. Love destroys you, simple as that. Even if his father keeps reminding him, lecturing him about his past thoughts of _To love is to destroy_, he just couldn't shake the feeling off. He's a very sensitive being, even though he hides it very well, he hates the idea of getting hurt emotionally, just like Anna was.

He sighed, taking another swig of champagne, when someone abruptly grabbed a cup of champagne and drank it in one gulp. He knitted his eyebrows together and turned around to see a girl that looked like she was on the verge to get drunk. His vision was a bit blurry though when he saw her clearly he couldn't help but just stare.

She was indeed beautiful. Her hair was the color of hazelnut falling down in waves like a waterfall down her back. Her porcelain skin glowed under the witchlight making her look as delicate as a doll, though judging by the scars and Marks in her skin she was anything but delicate. She wasn't tall but neither small. She had a white one shoulder lace dress with belted waistband and sheer high-low skirt which hugged her curves. Everything about her was beautiful but what caught Jason's attention was her eyes. Her eyes were a dark grey, cloudy like a storm.

She noticed him watching and frowned, "What you want?" Jason blinked rubbing his temple and shook his head. "Nothing." She narrowed her eyes and spied a few empty cups beside him. "I'll take a guess here and say that you are rather pissed with life or someone dump your sorry ass." He glared daggers at her and took another swig of champagne, "And what makes you think you can talk to me expecting an answer back?" He snapped coldly. She raised her eyebrows at his cold tone, "Well aren't you quite the charmer..."

He ignored her and continued to enjoy his fifth cup of champagne. The girl scoffed turning around before she spun abruptly, cursing under her breath. He raised one perfect gold eyebrow, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She whirled her head to face him and shot hima deadly glare taking Jason completely by surprise. "You see that boy with the red suit and messy brown hair that looks like a mop?" He slyly gazed at the crowd of Nephilim spotting a handsome young man with a red suit and messy brown hair that did actually looked like a mop. His eyes moved over the crowd, apparently looking for someone.

He grinned mischievously, connecting the dots, and turned to face her, "Running away, I see." Just then he heard a faint shout, "Caitlyn!Caitlyn!" Jason wheeled his head to see the same boy, now shouting for her, who's name apparently is Caitlyn. She literally growled, much to Jason's amusement, "He has been chasing me all night. I mean, just because I kissed him a year ago doesn't mean we're something!"

He smirked leaning close to her ear and whispered, "Why don't we give him a hint?" He felt her tense at his closeness but relaxed and turned to face him. She bit her lip, which made her look sexy in Jason's opinion, and leaned closer to him. He could feel her warmth as she leaned closer distracting him from his thoughts. He mentally slapped himself and focused on the girl, Caitlyn, leaning closer to him. She looked at him in the eyes, grey on green, and slowly smirked, her eyes shining, "What's the plan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading and please review~<br>**_

_**If you can I would love if you could share my fanfic with your friends. Thanks~**_

_**-Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


	3. Hazel Dream

_**Author's Note: **So, I just finished TID and it was the saddest happy ending ever. Also I have an unhealthy obsession with demon pox... That damn Will, which I love so much it hurts. And Magnus was just so awesome! And he shipped Wessa! More reasons to love Magnus Bane._

**_Anyway, enjoy!~_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_Hazel Dream_

Leaning against one of the trees of the enchanted forest (Literally), Jason sighed impatiently. He has been waiting for Caitlyn, or so he thought she was Caitlyn, for an hour. She said she will try her best to bring that guy's attention toward her and lead him here. He couldn't remember much after, in fact he didn't even remember _before _that. It must have been the 10 or 12 champagnes he chugged down before his encounter with Caitlyn. Now that he thought about it he barely remembers how she looked like or even how her voice sounded like. He only recalls a long waterfall of hazelnut hair, porcelain glow, a dark grey storm in her eyes and thinking she was beautiful.

He really hoped she was. He didn't wanted to end up with some weird warlock or faerie because his mind was playing tricks on him thanks to the alcohol. His head was spinning turning his surroundings all fuzzy and dizzy. He leaned hard against the tree, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. He thought he heard footsteps, running fast, thinking he was starting to lose conscious of himself when someone spoke out loud in a kind of familiar foreign voice.

"I managed to get his attention," A feminine voice with an English accent said near him, "He should be here any minute." He raised his head and saw her, Caitlyn, standing in front of him, and again, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was _indeed _beautiful. Her hazelnut hair, her porcelain skin, her dark grey eyes, everything. Instead of complementing her like he normally would to beautiful girls to get their attention he said, "You're English?"

Caitlyn frowned, confused, "Of course." Her accent wasn't very strong but it still was very much an English one. He knitted his eyebrows together, studying her, "But I swear you were talking in an American accent..." She rolled her eyes throwing her hands up, "I tend to change accents so people wouldn't know where I'm from. Especially Peter, the red suit boy." Jason still looked at her confused with a mixed of amusement.

"You change your accent so people wouldn't know where you're from?" He asked incredulously, "You, my friend, are one hell of a freak." She glared at him and kicked him in the shin. He grunted in pain, reaching for his shin, and glared at her, "What the hell?!"

Caitlyn crossed her arms enjoying the scene of Jason in pain, "For calling me a freak. When I said people I meant boys. They're always after me and never get tired. So I change my accent to make them believe that I live far away and that there's no chance for us to be a thing." She shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jason, clearly forgotten about his throbbing shin, stared at her in admiration, "Why did I never thought of that?! Do you know how many girls have been chasing me after I leave them?" Caitlyn made a face, disgusted at him for leaving girls stranded and breaking their hearts. "Because you're an idiot and clearly have no respect for a young girl's feelings." At first, her accent was also beautiful to Jason, now it was just getting annoying.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone has told me that I will be already living in Heaven itself." Jason said with annoyance. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't you mean Hell itself?" She replied coldly, and Jason learned in that moment that no accent was as cold as an English one.

His jaw clenched, "For someone who claims to be English you surely lack of manners." He snapped as he straighten and leaned against the tree, still dizzy by the alcohol.

"Oh! And you just know so much about my people?" Caitlyn asked with fake shock annoying Jason all the more. "Do enlighten me, then."

Jason almost snarled like a wolf at her and was about to replied with a very nasty remark when he heard someone shout out Caitlyn's name. She swore under her breath looking up at him, "We'll continue this later. For now we have business to do." Jason glared holes at her head but nodded all the same.

She smiled innocently and made her way toward him taking his place against the tree. She looked up at him, her eyes determined, her fists holding the front of his jacket, "Ready?" He stared down at her, his hands on either side of her shoulders, and he had an odd feeling in his stomach. Was he nervous?

No. Impossible. He was Jason Herondale, and he never got nervous with girls, he's an expert. That's how he could stared at her right in the eyes, green on gray, with a smirk and said, "Indeed, m'lady." She narrowed her eyes at him just as someone shouted, yet again, "Caitlyn!"

Jason tilted his head a little to see the red suit guy, Peter, getting closer to them. He turned his gaze back to Caitlyn and almost yelped in surprise when she jerked him toward her. Her face was very close to his, their foreheads almost touching, and he stared down at her dark grey eyes not for the first time that night. Slowly Caitlyn smirked and said in a low voice, "You need to work on that accent, darling."

He couldn't help it, the way she rolled her tongue when she said darling with her English accent drove him mad, something he never quite has felt before, and smashed his lips on hers, kissing her hard. This was all part of the plan, but even so, Caitlyn was caught by surprise at his roughness, although she wasn't the only one.

Her lips were soft against his as he kissed her slow and hard, their lips moving in sync as if they have done this thousands of times. And that was all it took to drive Jason out of control. His hands slid down her waist holding her tight against him, and to Jason's mixed relief and slight confusion, Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as well. He parted her lips with his wanting to taste more of her, a raw feeling coming from him.

She gasped on his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth wanting to explore, Jason felt her shudder and he mentally smirked. Caitlyn, hating to be controlled, gently nipped on his lower lip and heard Jason groan making her smile a little. _This is war_, Jason thought as he pulled away from her and made his way down kissing her from her jaw to her throat. Caitlyn bit her lip, fighting back a moan, but then turned into a broken sound coming from the back of her throat as Jason nipped her neck.

She tied her hands into his golden locks, her grip tight on his hair. He didn't know what came over him just a moment ago but one thing was clear, he couldn't get enough of this girl he was holding so tight against him. At first he thought it was the alcohol, but he had kissed girls drunk before and he have never felt like this. It was an odd feeling, a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was enjoying this very moment till it last. He made his way back to her mouth and kissed her feverishly, which she gladly returned.

Both of them were so caught up in the very heated moment that they didn't even heard the halt of footsteps and sharp intake of breath till they heard a voice say, "Caitlyn?" They sprung apart, breathing heavily, and saw the red suit boy, Peter, staring at them with wide hurt eyes and a confused expression.

Caitlyn, still catching her breath, looked at him, "Oh, Peter." _She changed her accent,_ Jason thought, amazed at her ability to change accents like one would change clothes. Peter looked at Caitlyn then at Jason then back at Caitlyn, "I-I...I should go..." Jason listened closely and found out the reason Caitlyn change her accent to American; Peter has a strong French accent. He tried to hide his grin, this girl was a very clever one.

Caitlyn pursed her lips and nodded, "Yeah, maybe you should..." He nodded shyly and headed back into the Hall, leaving Jason and Caitlyn alone. She sighed in relief and chuckled looking up at Jason, "Well, that was awkward. Just as planned." She was back speaking with her English accent, which not until now Jason found he had quite missed it. "So," Caitlyn began, looking up at him, "This might seem stupid but really thank you. Peter was getting on my nerves and I couldn't have got rid of him without you."

Jason smirked, "Well, look at that. You do really have manners." She glared at him though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're so annoying..." Caitlyn muttered rolling her dark grey eyes. He chuckled leaning a bit closer to her, "I get that a lot and yet people still love me." She scoffed, looking away from him to hide her smile. To Jason's surprise, he found himself smiling too. Suddenly she frowned and turned her gaze back at him.

"I just realized something," she began staring at him with wide eyes, "I don't even know your _name_." Jason's eyes widen and he laughed at her surprised expression, "Wow, were you really that desperate to get rid of Peter to _not_ noticed you were kissing a complete stranger?"

She glared at him hard, "Not funny! You don't know how it's like to be with that Peter." Composing himself he stopped laughing and grinned down at her, "Jason. Jason Herondale."

Her eyes widen, "Oh, you're the Herondale's son... I should have known. You have your father's golden hair..." Jason rolled his eyes and looked somewhere else before she saw the grin playing on his lip, "Yes, I know, and yes, I know I look just like him."

Caitlyn chuckled softly and nodded, "Indeed you do." Jason turned his gaze back to hers and found her smiling softly at him, her cheeks a tinge red by the cold.

He smiled softly, his eyes still locked with hers, and asked, "And you? I already know your name but not your Shadowhunter name."

"Belleshade." she said, not taking her eyes off his, "Caitlyn Belleshade." He grinned down at her, "Well, nice to meet you, Caitlyn Belleshade." She returned his grin and replied, "Likewise, Jason Herondale." Jason laughed softly and licked his dry lips when he heard a voice nearby.

"Cate?" They both turned to find a boy, probably almost in his twenties, standing a few feet away from them. He was tall, with a muscular frame and strong biceps. His hair was the color of hazelnut and his eyes a very bright blue, like the sky on a cloudless day, reminding Jason of Nathan's eyes. The young man was looking at both of them with a raised eyebrow, his jaw clenched.

"Bran!" Caitlyn exclaimed, her cheeks red by both the cold and embarrassment, "What are you doing here?" The young man, Bran, stood there with his arms crossed, "I could ask you the same thing." _He has an English accent_, Jason thought, _So this must mean..._

"It's none of your concern, brother. I'm not some damsel in distress; I can take care of myself." Caitlyn replied stubbornly at her brother, Bran. He only rolled his eyes and gestured for her to come forward, "Come on, father is asking for you." She tensed a bit at the mention of her father. Jason eyed her curiously and was about to ask her what was wrong when her brother gave him a death glare.

"And who this might be, sister?" Bran almost growled eyeing Jason like a lion waiting to attack it's prey. Jason straightened leaning away from Caitlyn and glared back at Bran. Caitlyn just rolled her eyes, apparently used to her brother's over protectiveness, and walked toward her brother. Jason felt something twist inside when she walked pass him without a second glance but pushed that feeling away.

Bran remained where he was and whispered something into his sister's ear, she nodded and glance behind her shoulder at Jason. She smiled slightly, "We shall meet again, Jason Herondale." She turned around and strolled down the stony path toward the Accords Hall. Bran went after her but not before giving Jason one last glare, which he gladly returned, and followed her back inside the Hall.

Jason exhaled a deep breath and leaned his head against the tree. He closed his eyes, trying to forget what just happened a few moments ago, but he couldn't. He remembers the way she felt under his embrace, delicate and fragile yet strong all the same; the way her soft lips felt against his own, her sweet taste, her hands on his hair, her annoying yet beautiful English accent, everything.

Opening his eyes, he saw his parents coming from Angel Square with Rose, and his grandparents, Jocelyn and Luke. He grinned widely at his grandparents and greeted them with open arms. After a few exchange of words they headed back with Jason to the Accords Hall, who was going to face an unexpected surprise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading and please review and tell your friends~<em>**

**_-Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	4. Meeting the Parents

_**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter is shorter._

**_Hope you enjoy!~ ^^_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

_Meeting the parents_

"Where the hell were you?!" Anna shrieked when Jason joined their little group, clearly distressed about Jason's sudden disappearance. Jason sighed, hating himself for worrying Anna, and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine, Anna, don't worry. I know we had a fight but I'm alright." He assured her. After drinking water and drawing an _iratze _he no longer felt dizzy or fuzzy. Anna relax in his arms, slowly pulling away to look at him in the eye, "I will always worry about you, so don't waste your time telling me _not _to worry."

Nathan snorted beside her now looking at Jason, "Yeah, right. Like that would stop Jay." Jason rolled his eyes at his nickname that only his_ parabatai was_ allowed to call him, "He never wants people to worry about him, and yet that's what I do all the time."

Jason grinned at his best friend, "And yet you still love me." Nathan scoffed looking away so Jason won't notice his smile. Jason smiled knowingly at his _parabatai,_ turning to his cousin Max who was glancing at something, his eyes narrowed.

He moved to stand beside Max and asked curiously, "What are you looking at?" Instead of responding, he pointed at a couple of people chatting, and Jason realized that those people were his and Max's parents, along with Rose, talking to a couple, one of them with the Council sigil.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Anna's whiny voice brought them back from their trance. Max took hold of his sister's arm and dragged her toward him whispering in her ear. She jerked her head where her parents were standing with Clary and Jace still talking to the Council couple as Alec and Magnus enter to the conversation as well.

At the sight of his adoptive parents, Nathan joined them, curious and suspicious as the rest of them. They kept talking and laughing once in awhile when Magnus told them a joke, but even from here they could see the slight tension in their parents' posture. Suddenly, Magnus spun around looking behind him and gestured for them to come along.

They all stood frozen, even Jason, wondering how on earth Magnus knew he was been watched, but then again he has been alive for 400 years. Jason was the first to recover, gesturing to his cousins to follow him before things got even more awkward. They made their way through the crowd to where their parents were standing and stopped when they reached the little get together.

"Ah, here they are!" Magnus announced brightly earning a slight glare from his son; he just waved it off as the others gather around their parents. Jason stood beside his father, who he along with his mother gave him a stern look that said 'Be nice'. He rolled his eyes at both of them and his sister who was fighting the urge to laugh at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belleshade, this is my son Jason," Jace introduced, the last name of the couple sounding very familiar to Jason, but as he always did with his doubts, he ignored them. Jason, charming as his father, smiled one of his best smiles and shook Mr. Belleshade's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jason Herondale." Mr. Belleshade said fondly. He was a tall man, probably in his forties, with very dark brown hair and dark grey eyes that look awfully familiar to Jason.

"Likewise, sir." Jason gave Mr. Belleshade's hand one last shake before retreating his hand and moving to shake Mrs. Belleshade's hand, "And you too, Mrs. Belleshade, and may I say how lovely you look tonight." Mrs. Belleshade was a tall woman in her forties, with hazelnut hair and sky blue eyes, her porcelain skin shining like witchlight. She was wearing a strapless long lilac dress that made her eyes bluer.

She let a surprised laugh, flustered at Jason's complement, "Well, aren't you quite the charmer? It's nice to meet you, too, Jason Herondale." Mrs. Belleshade said with a strong English accent. Jason smiled brightly, noticing something familiar about that woman...

"This are my twins," Isabelle gestured to her children that were beside their father smiling as politely as they could. "Annabelle and Max." They greeted and shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Belleshade, as well as Nathan when his adoptive parents introduced him, unashamed of his same-sex parents.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Mr. Belleshade grinned, "I have no doubt you will get along with my daughter and son, mostly my daughter since you will be seeing more of her later on." The cousins, even Rose, exchange confused looks, wondering what the man meant by that. "Oh, there she is." Mr. Belleshade had turned around ushering whoever was with his daughter.

A minute later, a young man in a dark grey suit with hazelnut hair and bright blue eyes approached them, along with a young beautiful girl with the same hair and dark grey eyes. Jason sucked a sharp breath, pretending to not have recognized when he knew them too well, especially Mr. Belleshade's daughter.

"Friends, I will like you to meet my son and daughter, Bran and Caitlyn."

...

If Jason wasn't already used to hiding his emotions from everyone else his jaw would have dropped to the floor like in cartoons. Caitlyn, the girl who he had a very heated make-out session, which he couldn't get rid of, was the daughter of one of the members of the Council. Things couldn't have been more cliché.

Caitlyn was smiling kindly at his family as well as her brother, who he could tell was holding back his urge to glare at him. Caitlyn, too, was trying not to stare at Jason for too long or it will gain odd looks from both her and his parents. Jason, on the other hand, was finding it hard to look away from her, the same with Annabelle only she was staring at Bran, who was also staring at her but not for too long. All of them were brought back to reality by Clary's sweet voice.

"It's very nice to meet you, Caitlyn, you too, Bran. I very much hope you'll find the Institute to your most liking and comfort." She addressed the last sentence to Caitlyn and smiled sweetly at her sheepish expression.

"Why, I'm very much obliged to you, Mrs. Herondale." Caitlyn replied with her English accent that wasn't as strong as her mother's. Jason, though, was too shock to speak but manage to keep his expression nonchalant. _She's going to transfer to _my _Institute? _No, this couldn't be happening. Not now, especially when he was still struggling to forget about her. He wouldn't admit it out loud but it scared him to death that he couldn't brush her away as easy as with the other girls. And now she's transferring to his Institute, his home, where she will be staying with no possible way to avoid her. Just great.

"You may already know my husband, Jace." Clary gestured to him while he grinned smugly and said, "Of course she knows me. It's impossible not to know the greatest Shadowhunter of all time." He winked making Caitlyn and Mrs. Belleshade laugh at his comment. Clary just ignored him turning to her daughter, "This is my daughter, Rose," Rose smiled cheerfully at Caitlyn, which she kindly returned, "And this is my son, Jason."

Caitlyn swept her gaze from Rose to Jason and grinned slightly, "Yes, we meet already." Upon seeing Jace's and Clary's alarmed looks she spoke again, "Nothing to be bothered with Mr. and Mrs. Herondale. Your son, Jason, was a complete gentleman to me." She assured them and Jason almost sighed in relief when he saw his parents relax but was slightly offended that they would think he would have done something rash to her. On the contrary, they had every right to think like that. Jason sent her a grateful look before going back in focusing on other things besides Caitlyn.

Mr. Belleshade gave a sideways glance at Jason and Caitlyn, clearly suspicious and curious, but seems to have thought better than to dwell on the issue. The Lightwoods, and Magnus, seem also curious as to know how the two of them meet or better yet know each other, and how come Jason hasn't done something rash to that beautiful girl. It took everything in him to not sneer at the Lightwoods, especially at his _parabatai _ who had a slight shock expression on his face.

"Well, it seems that you and my son know each other already so, this transfer, I hope, will be comfortable for you." Caitlyn chuckled at Clary's kind words. Mr. Belleshade, satisfied with how things were going, took his daughter by the shoulder grinning in their direction.

"It was an honor meeting you all; alas, we must leave, for tomorrow we will be departing first thing in the morning to London." He fixed his gaze on Clary and Jace, "You shall be expecting my daughter a week from now. I hope that isn't of any disturbance." Clary chuckled lightly and shook her head, "Not at all. In a week from now it's perfect."

Mr. Belleshade nodded gratefully, "Very well. We shall be leaving now." He turned Caitlyn but not before she smiled one last time in Jason's direction. She strolled out of the Hall with her father practically dragging her. Mrs. Belleshade smiled sweetly at them, "Farewell, Lightwoods and Herondales. Mr. Bane." Magnus bowed slightly at her grinning charmingly. She chuckled amused and spun around following her husband out of the Hall with her son at her tail, and disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading and please review!~<br>_**

**_-Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	5. New York Institute

_**Author's Note:** So I think the next chapters are getting shorter and I'm sorry! Also I'll love if some of you could, you know, give this fafic a shout out? You don't need to do it if you want to, of course. It's just a suggestion. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I bet you would ;)_

_Hope you enjoy!~_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

_New York Institute_

"By the Angel!" Jason growled, "I know I'm stunningly attractive but will you stop staring!"

Sitting across from him on the couch, Nathan, Anna, and Max blinked simultaneously. Ever since the Belleshade's said their farewells his wonderful cousins kept staring at him, constantly asking if he had a fever or accidentally drank or ate faerie food. He, of course, flipped them off, and notified his parents that he was leaving for their manor claiming he was tired when he really wanted a break from the world. But clearly the universe wasn't having any of that considering his cousins offered to come along and both their parents agreed. Jason, defeated, left for his family's manor with those gits.

And they made themselves comfortable on his couch, eyeing him for the better part of 15 minutes. Nathan was the first to react, "It's not our fault that my sarcastic arrogant player _parabatai was_ nice, no, a _gentleman_ apparently, to a girl who wasn't even related to him." Anna and Max couldn't have been plainer when they chorused, "Exactly!"

Jason groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You guys are overreacting..."

"Are we?" Anna asked to herself then raised her head to look at Jason, "No, we're not. Want to know why? Because for three years you've been disrespectful to every single girl you meet that isn't related to you!" She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and opened them again to meet with Jason's golden ones, "This...is unusual..."

Max nodded beside her, "She's right. This isn't like you. I'm still pondering over if I should be worried or glad..."

"You know what I think?" Jason snapped, "Neither." And just like that he stormed off the living room, running up the stairs two at a time. He slammed the door of his room shut and jumped into his bed with a sigh. He was exhausted and not because of his stalking cousins but all because of some stupid girl he couldn't get out of his mind. Also, the same girl that is going to transfer to his Institute, his home.

Life just _had _ to make matters worse.

Jason scrubbed his face with both his hands like he could scrub away the memory of her. He didn't know how or why she was constantly in his mind. It was just a kiss, a very heated one in fact, but still he's used in getting into very heated moments with girls, even sleeping with them. So, why? Why can't he get rid of the memory of her? How can this girl be any different from the rest? Is she really a Shadowhunter? What if she's a warlock that put a spell on him? Or a faerie with great glamour?

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a soft knock on his door. Irritated, he pushed himself of his bed and opened the door before whoever was in the hall could even blink. "What?!" Jason barked at the person who was standing behind his door and immediately regret it. Expecting his cousins that were probably thinking the world was coming to an end; he had not expected his sister Rose to knock on his door.

Her eyes were wide, more with shock than fear. She was still in her black dress with her red hair in a ponytail. She looked so young, with her eyes wide and ponytail that it felt like a seraph blade through his heart. His sister might be freaking annoying and he will tease her most of the time but he loved her more than anything. She was always there, no matter what, she would always be there when he most needed her, even if he didn't know it himself. She has always been a wise kid, even as a little child and he could always count on her when he needed advice or when he most wanted company.

Jason remembered the times when he would get grounded by his parents, not allowed to leave his room, and Rose will always sneak in at night with a book so he wouldn't feel lonely. They'll stay up all night till they finished the book and she will go back to her room, wishing him a good night. And now, seeing as she tries to hide her shock and act determined, he realized how much he needed his sister.

"Rose," Jason muttered softly, "I'm sorry... I'm just... kind of stressed, I guess." Rose sighed and slipped into his room making herself comfortable on his bed.

"I figured much. I mean, Anna, Max and Nathan didn't look all at eased when they left. They're just worried and I can't blame them." Rose stated, "And not just them but also Mom and Dad too, though it's mostly because you're acting weird. Nothing to do with the whole you been nice to a girl and all that. They're more relieved than shocked. But anyway, I'm not here to repeat the events of today. I'm here to know why."

Jason sighed and sat beside Rose in the bed, "Why what?" She rolled her eyes, "Why are you so stressed and look like you're about to have a panic attack?"

Jason frowned, "I don't look like I'm about to have a panic attack. If anything, I look extremely sexy."

Rose rolled her eyes again, "Whatever, now tell me." He groaned and buried his face on his hands. He knew Rose wouldn't tell anyone but still he couldn't tell her. All he needed was her presence, and that was enough to calm him just a bit. "Rose, I can't... I don't even know what's wrong with me. But it's nothing your big brother can't handle, alright?" He lifted his head and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Hey! Don't mess my hair!" Rose complained slapping his hand away. He laughed and brought his sister close wrapping his arms around her. "I'll be fine, Rose, don't worry. It's no big deal. I'll probably get over it in the morning." He felt her relax in his arms and nod.

"Alright. But I'm still suspicious. I have my eyes on you." He chuckled and smirked, "Doesn't everyone?" She made a gagging sound and pushed him away.

"Way to ruin the moment, you bozo." He laughed and kissed her forehead before she stood up and made her way to his bookcase next to his desk. She studied the books for a moment before pulling one out of its place and sat beside Jason.

He took the book in his hands and read the title, "_A Tale of Two Cities_…"He gazed at his sister who shrugged.

"What? It's Aunt Tessa's favorite book. I love it." He smiled slightly at Rose and leaned against the headboard. "Alright, _A Tale of Two Cities_ it is." Rose joined him and together they spend all night reading _A Tale of Two Cities._

...

The doors of the Institute flew open greeting the happy family of Herondales and Lightwoods.

"You asshole! I'm going to kill you!"

"I didn't step on your stupid boots, Anna!"

"Don't you people listen to the law aka me?!"

"No one cares, Jay! Now you two shut up!"

"You guys are so immature!"

"Silence!"

All of them, Jason, Max, Anna, Nathan, and Rose shut their mouths at Clary's sudden outburst. Her cheeks were red and she had her arms crossed, pissed and annoyed at her own children and nephews.

"Are you done?" She hissed at them. They nodded nervously not wanting to piss Clary more than she was now. She smiled a bit too nicely, and walked pass them to the elevator, Jace right behind her heels holding back a chuckle. Isabelle and Alec eyed their children as they walked pass them with Magnus and Simon shaking their heads at both their partners and children.

Anna whined and stomped her foot, "Great. Now we pissed them off. And you know what that means..."

"Mom's cooking." Max revealed shuddering at the thought of his mother's cooking. Jason and Nathan gagged while Rose faked faint. They stared at each other before bursting out laughing. After having a good laugh they got on the elevator and walked down the hall of the Institute to go to their rooms.

Just when they passed the kitchen the door opened showing Isabelle with her famous wooded spoon in hand. Her smile was too sweet, "When you kids are done having fun, please join us for lunch. I'm making spaghetti and I am sure you guys are pretty hungry." As if on cue, Max's stomach growled earning a wide sinister smile from his mother. "Well, well, good thing you're already here," she pushed the door wider so they could enter, "I'll have your spaghetti ready in a jiff." She chuckled darkly turning around going back into the kitchen.

"C-can you make spaghetti in a jiff?" Rose asked uneasy scared of what they'll face in there. The others shrugged also scared and nervous of the consequences they will face once they get inside.

Jason sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Come on, guys. The sooner we're done with it the better." They nodded in agreement and taking a deep breath they made their way inside, ready to face the wrath of Isabelle's cooking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ Aunt Tessa! Who also loves the fact that two Herondales love_ A Tale of Two Cities?_ In future chapters I'm hoping to bring Tessa and Jem and make them play a part in the story._ **  
><strong>

**_Until next time!_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!~_**

**_-Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	6. Ward from London

**_Hope you enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

_Ward from London_

There's lots of things that come to be on Jason Herondale's bad side: Demons, Faeries, Some vampires and some warlocks, The Clave, Ducks (They're really damn beasts like his father says), and many other things. What he wasn't expecting, though, that his cousins will start getting on his bad side. The entire week, Anna and Max have been giving him the Look, as Jason calls it, that says 'I know you're hiding something and we'll never rest till we know' and it annoyed the hell out of him.

Nathan, his _parabatai,_ as always, knew how Jason felt and never brought back the subject, understanding the effect it had on him even if he didn't know himself why. And that was many of the reasons why he choose him to be his_ parabatai._ His parents and uncles never questioned about his weird attitude that night and he was more than grateful for that. But today was different; he will have to face the number one reason of his problems.

Caitlyn.

It's been a week since the Victorium and Mr. Belleshade said we'll be expecting her in a week. And to make matters worse he still couldn't forget about their kiss. Hell, he even has _dreams_ of their kiss! He can even still feel her. Her smooth skin, her silk hazelnut hair, her soft lips, everything. And he always found himself wanting more. He would wake up in sweat and breathing hard like he had just run a marathon. He even considered speaking to his uncle Magnus to get rid of the dreams but he knew deep inside he couldn't. He enjoyed them too much.

So here he was, sitting in the pews of the Institute with his cousins and parents waiting for them to arrive. Oh the joy.

A loud ring echoed inside the Institute indicating someone's asking for the head of the Institute. Clary practically jumped from her seat and hurried to the doors but not before giving them a firm look saying 'Behave' and turned around to open the doors with the help of Jace. Three figures stood outside the Institute doors. The smaller one was Caitlyn and the other two were Mr. Belleshade and his son, Bran.

Mr. Belleshade, as always, was sporting his famous grin while his children were just smiling politely. Jason decided to take a risk and took a glance at Caitlyn, and was surprised to find her staring back at him. She smiled a bit shyly and turned her attention back to his parents.

"Welcome, Caitlyn," Clary began smiling, "We've been waiting eagerly for your arrival. Your room is all set up and we even got you a new gear, just in case."

Caitlyn smiled back at her, "Why, I'm very much obliged to you, Mrs. Herondale. And you too, Mr. Herondale."

Jace grinned at her, "Please call me Jace. Mr. Herondale is too formal and makes me sound like a bald old man, when we all know that isn't true." He winked making her giggle slightly.

Mr. Belleshade cleared his throat, not so pleased with Jace's actions, and fixed his gaze on Clary and Jace, "Well, I'm leaving my daughter in your hands. If anything... unusual happens to her please don't hesitate to call." He spun around to face his daughter and kissed her on the cheek before bowing his head at Jason's parents and left the Institute. Bran kissed his sister on the forehead, whispered something, turned around risking a glance at Anna, and followed his father outside.

Caitlyn watched them go then sighed in relief, "Finally! I thought they were never going to leave me alone. I swear to God they think I'm made of glass."

Clary sighed knowingly, "Oh I know exactly how that feels..." Beside her Jace whistled suddenly interested on the roof. Clary just rolled her eyes and grabbing her by the arm, she led Caitlyn to where Jason and his cousins were sitting. "Caitlyn you already know my son and daughter." Even with his back to them Jason could feel Anna's and Max's stares. Caitlyn smiled kindly at Rose, and Jason could tell that she was intentionally avoiding his gaze. "And these are my nephews: Anna, Max and Nathan Lightwood."

Caitlyn grinned at them, holding in each hand a black duffel bag, "Nice to meet you all." Anna scoffed and jumped out of her seat to stand in front of Caitlyn.

"Cut the whole formal crap." Before Clary could scold at Anna for her inappropriate comment she continued, "Now, since you're Miss Perfect-always-has-good-manners I think it's rather fair that we know if you're capable of hunting or better yet play bait."

Caitlyn, totally immune from the comment, raised a perfect eyebrow and slowly smirked deviously, "If by bait you mean act like a complete slut to get demons attention before ripping their throats open then yes... I think I can."

Nathan and Max guffawed at Anna's shocked reaction while Jace laughed at Clary's. Jason, on the other hand, found himself smiling, again, and all because of her. Rose, though, looked amused and bored all at once.

Anna, after she passed her shock, stared at Caitlyn with a whole new kind of respect. Grinning slowly, she said, "Darling, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Caitlyn placed one of her duffel bags on her shoulder and grinned, "I believe it is, sweetheart."

Anna spun around to face her cousins, aunt and uncle pointing a thumb at Caitlyn, "I like her." Jason rolled his eyes though he was a bit scared of the things those two could do together as a team. Nathan, Max and he were so screwed.

"Me too," Jace mentioned, "and I'm very looking forward to your training. I heard you been to what? Three institutes?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Yes, I have been to three institutes. London's Institute, of course, Paris' and Berlin's." Jace scoffed at the last one and crossed his arms.

"Berlin? I heard that's one of the worst Institutes ever." Clary nudged him with her elbow at his rudeness. He grunted in pain and Jason snickered along with his sister earning a glare from their father.

Caitlyn, at Jace's comment, was nodding in agreement, "Oh, they are. I mean, they're so...barbaric! Their weapons of choice are axes rather than seraph blades and they don't have real skills or anything." She dropped both duffel bags on the floor in frustration, "I mean who takes a demon hostage, tortures them so they reveal juicy gossip, and then decapitates them! Like hellooooo, are we on the seventeen hundreds or something?"

"They take demons hostage?" Nathan asked curiously, looking up at Caitlyn. She turned her head to look at him and stared a bit curiously before shaking her head slightly.

"Yes, and all because they claim is 'fun'. Well I say fun my butt." Jason smirked in amusement at that, she never stopped to surprise him. "Cause the last time we went to take a demon hostage a stupid Shadowhunter thought it was 'fun' to step on the demon's head and now he has no left foot."

Max laughed, "Man what I'll give to see that!" Jason and Nathan smirked in agreement and the three high-fived each other.

Jason's father eyes were practically glowing like they always did when they talked about fighting, "Well I say who needs a demon to get juicy gossip when we have a source right here." He gestured to Caitlyn grinning widely. She blushed a little at Jace's comment. "Now," Jace started, "how do they fight? Do they really fight like barbarians swinging their axes around till their foes heads are rolling around-"

"Okay!" Clary exclaimed, "I think we heard enough about killing demons. You can continue your nice chat _after_ Caitlyn has finally settled in." Jace pouted but nodded all the same. They all stood up and Jason moved forward to offer to take Caitlyn to her room. Anna, however, beat him to it and grabbed her by the arm leading her to the elevator chatting all the way about her new bait dress.

After they disappeared on the elevator, leaving them to wait for it, Jason finally realized what he was going to do a few minutes ago. He was going to offer to take her to her room. Was he nuts? If it had been another girl then fine his parents would think he was just trying to flirt, but with Caitlyn they _will_ suspect him since she had declared he had been a gentleman to her. And more specifically, his cousins were onto him too and he couldn't risk it. Not until he found out what the hell was wrong with him.

He just sighed and followed his cousins to the elevator, knowing full well these next few months were going to be a real pain in the ass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If any of you is from Germany I wasn't trying to offend any of you okay? Just so you know._

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_-Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	7. Warrior Princess

_**Author's Note: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!~ Sorry for the late update but with the holidays I got held back. Also I'll be going on vacation next week so I'll probably update late again~ Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR and if you could give me a shout out please I will really appreciate~**  
><strong>_

_Hope you enjoy~ ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

_Warrior Princess_

Ever since he was a little kid, Jason has always been fascinated by the Institute's library. He used to wonder how so many books could fit in one place earning chuckles from his family. But even so, he never complained about the variety of books. In fact, he loved it. Both his parents taught him to read when he was 3 and since then he have been hooked with books.

They always found a way to relax him when he was either stressed or mad. It took him to different worlds and adventures and he couldn't help sometimes wish he was one of the characters on those adventures. Books were, and still are, his asylum.

And right now he wanted to read every single book in the library, thanks to the great news he just got from his parents.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked dumbfounded staring at his parents. He was sitting on one of the chairs in the library, his parents standing in front of him.

Clary shook her head, "No, we're not. You two already know each other so, I thought it will be more comfortable for her to train with you."

Jason opened and closed his mouth like a fish before speaking, "B-but why Dad can't train her?!" Jace just shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. It's been a day since Caitlyn had settled in and she needed someone to train her or with her. And out of all the people in the family they had to choose him. Great.

"Even if she could handle my skills I agree with your mother. Besides, you guys are the same age and I think it will be better for her to train with someone her age."

Jason groaned and rubbed his face with both hands. This could _not_ be happening. Sure, he knew that at some point they might spare and all but train together? Hell no. But who was he to say no to his parents? Even if he did they will still make him do it, like it or not.

He raised his head and sighed in defeat, "Fine... I'll train her. When do you want me to start?"

Clary grinned widely and from the look on her face he knew he was going to regret it, "Right now."

...

The sound of knocking brought Jason back from his exercise, throwing knives at targets. All bullseye. He turned around twirling the knife on his hand and saw Caitlyn leaning on the door frame.

"Well, someone's in a mood." She smirked as she stepped inside the training room. He had spent the last few minutes throwing knives at targets to release his emotions and also make a plan. It was a lame one but still a very good one. He just rolled his eyes at her and threw the knife at the target without looking. Bullseye. She scoffed, "Show off..."

Jason smiled smugly grabbing the nearest sword. He threw it at her, not even checking if she had caught it or if it pierced her, and went to take another sword from the wall. He heard a squeak and a faint "Fuck you" behind him. He smirked and turned around to face her, sword in hand, "Now, I believe you are familiar with swords..."

Caitlyn glared at him as he stared at her with a smug look."Yes I do," She huffed, "By the Angel, you really are in a mood."

Jason scoffed and stood in front of her in a fighting stance, "Just shut up and fight me. If you can handle me, of course." She literally growled at him and lunged forward taking him off guard for a second.

He dodged just in time and saw her smirking at him, "Oh, I think I can." He narrowed his eyes at her and lunged at her. She side-stepped and brought her sword down only to be blocked by Jason's sword. She took a step back from him and both moved to circle each other.

"I've got hand it to you. You aren't as bad as I thought you will be." She lunged forward and he blocked and spun around circling her again.

"You just thought that because no one can beat the incredibly attractive and amazing Jason Herondale." She replied sarcastically with that annoying, yet beautiful accent. _Snap out of it!,_ Jason scolded at himself.

"You think I'm attractive?" He smirked seductively blocking one of her attacks. He just loved provoking her into trying to kill him, even if that was part of the plan. He had that effect on people.

Caitlyn gave him a death glare, "It's none of your business." She spun around blocking his attack only to be grabbed by the arm and crashing with Jason's chest. Her sword slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground with clang. She looked up and stare at him and Jason could tell she was remembering that night. He choose to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and went with his plan. Tease her and provoke her till she avoided him. That will give him plenty of time to think.

He smirked down at her, "If it involves me, the sexiest creature in this poor planet, I do think it is my business." Her gray eyes turned dark like a storm for second and she smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

"Of course is your business." She whispered seductively trailing her finger down his chest slowly. He gulped, trying to compose himself before he did something he'll regret later.

Caitlyn stared at him with her big gray eyes, her finger trailing down stopping just over his jeans...and she pushed him with all her strength. He stumbled back, and using this as an opportunity, she swung her leg under his making him drop to the ground with a loud thud.

Jason grunted and before he could get up and defend himself she had him pinned on the floor. She smiled innocently and slowly leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I win." He growled at her and she giggled, clearly enjoying herself.

"Get... the fuck out of me." She pondered for a moment before answering, "Mmm... No, I don't think so."

He struggled under her grip, her _very_ tight grip, "If I knew any better I'll think you want to rape me right here on the spot." He smirked deviously at her, provoking her on purpose. What happened next, though, he wasn't expecting it.

He saw her expression go from all time winner to all time killer. And the next thing he knew his cheek was tingling and feeling quite hot, as if it was burning. That's when he realized she had slapped him. Cautiously, he locked his surprised gaze with her murderous one.

"Just because I kissed you once, and liked it, doesn't mean I'm a bloody slut. Next time you call me that things will get _very_ ugly." She slipped off him and stood up walking out of the room. Jason react fast and pulled himself to his feet to go after her but not before she stopped outside the door and looked over her shoulder at him and what he saw made his heart clench. Her eyes, her beautiful dark grey eyes that were murderous one moment ago were flashing with hurt.

"And here I thought you weren't what people said you were." And with that she stormed off down the hall, leaving Jason frozen in the middle of the room.

He knew this was all part of the plan. Provoke her into avoiding him. But seeing her eyes, full of pain, made him want to go on a killing spree for being so reckless with her feelings. Of course she'll be hurt. After all, they got along and had a good time (a very good time) that night and she was probably expecting him to treat her nicely and not like some whore. He really was one hell of a fool.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!~<br>**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!~ ********_

_**-Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


	8. Reasons

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update~ _

_**Hope you enjoy!~**  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

_Reasons_

Jason's footsteps bounced off the walls of the Institute as he made his way toward Caitlyn's room. After their little misunderstanding (since he hadn't meant to call her a slut) his mother came storming in demanding why Caitlyn had stormed off. Of course, his mother didn't gave him time to answer and demanded that she followed him to the library. There he got the same lecture from his parents about respecting girls and bla bla bla. Afterwards, his parents sent him away to apologize to her. Now.

Jason didn't want to apologize to her. Even if he felt like his heart might break in half it was his plan in the first place to make her want to avoid him. But he couldn't lie to his mother about apologizing to her, especially with her new rune that detects when you're lying. And it sure burned like hell.

He stopped in front of the doors to her room. Suddenly his hands started feeling sweaty and he mentally punched himself. Why would he be nervous? It was just a girl. But even he didn't believe that. With a sigh, he wiped his hands off his jeans and knocked firmly on her door.

Quicker than he expected the door swung open and Jason felt his jaw drop to the floor. Standing in front of him was Caitlyn in a strapless black lace dress with dark grey heels. Jason blinked and shut his mouth trying hard not to stare at her. _She must be going out,_ he thought, feeling a bit jealous that she'll be roaming the streets of New York in _that_ with all perverts staring at her. He cursed at himself and shook the thought away.

Her eyes widen in shock when she saw him, obviously not expecting to be him, but it was soon replaced with a cold expression.

"What do you want, Jason?" She asked irritated, her grey eyes glaring holes into his skull. He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms.

"I want to apologize." She stared at him for awhile and after finding her voice said, "Pardon me?"

He sighed deeply, "I said that I want to apologize."

She bit her lip in thought, still staring at him, which made it impossible for him not to stare at her soft, pink lips that he knew deep inside he longed to kiss and tast-

"Your mother sent you here to apologize, didn't she?" He blinked. Her voice brought him back from his totally not so dirty thoughts. He cleared his throat and nodded answering yes to her question. For moment there he thought he saw disappointment cross her face but it was gone in the blink of an eye. Maybe he had imagined it.

"Of course..." Caitlyn sighed and rubbed her forehead.

He rolled his eyes, getting pretty annoyed at her since clearly she thinks he's incapable of apologizing (and maybe he is), and said, "Look you don't have to accept-"

"You're right," She interrupted annoying him all the more, "I don't need to accept your apology."

He shut his mouth then glared at her and went to go on a rant about how his mother will kill him for been rude and disrespectful to a girl when, yet again, she spoke before he could rant, "_But _considering everything your mother has done to make me feel at home and not uncomfortable. I'll accept your apology..."

He sighed in relief and closed his eyes running a hand through his golden hair, "Now, I don't say thank you very often bu-"

"But that doesn't mean we're in good terms." His head spun so fast he thought he was going to break his neck. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring at him. "I'll act as if nothing has happen. For your mother's sake."

For the first time in his life Jason was speechless. He kept opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out. In the end, Caitlyn grew tired of his attempt to talk and went to slam the door in his face when he caught her by the wrist. She looked up at him surprised at his actions, and she wasn't the only one.

Jason didn't know what came over him, this anger and desperate need. It caught him a bit off guard knowing that he was desperate but now wasn't the time. He knew that things couldn't end this way. Even if he had intended to end this way. He pulled her to him, her crashing into his chest with a gasp, and stared down at her big grey eyes. She stared back at him, with some emotion he could have known if he wasn't too focus on her. Her heart was beating fast against his chest and he had no doubt that she could feel his heart against her own.

Slowly, he lowered his head and said, "You think I enjoy this? Me been the complete asshole everyone thinks I am. Someone that can't be fixed no matter what. I don't. I hate it, yet, I have my reasons." He watched her eyes grow wide at his words but he didn't have time to stop. He didn't want to stop. He was on a roll. "But I won't let you treat me like a helpless case. And I don't care if I am. You live here now and you'll have to live with it." His grip on her wrist tighten a little but she didn't tried to pull away.

They stared at each other for what seem like forever when Jason slowly let her wrist slipped from his grasp, his fingers lingering on her hand, and took a few steps back. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and opened her mouth to speak but this time Jason beat her to it.

"See ya tomorrow at training." With that he turned around not giving her a chance to speak what so ever.

...

Anna was humming, making her way to Caitlyn's room in her high heels boots and tight black dress, when she turned a corner and found Caitlyn there, staring down at the opposite side of the hallway. She was all dressed up and ready to go "shopping". They were really going to the Pandemonium to hunt demons.

Caitlyn was still staring and it wasn't until she heard the sound of her heels that she reacted and spun around to face her. "Anna," she sighed, almost in relief, which confused her.

"Are you okay, Cat?" She asked using her new nickname she'd given her. At first Caitlyn was reluctant but knowing Anna wasn't one to quit had giving up and had let her call her Cat.

Caitlyn waved her off and nodded, "Yes, I am quite alright. Now," she walked inside her room and came back with a leather jacket on, "shall we go shopping?" She winked which made her smirk and she looped her arm through hers.

"We shall." They both giggled and, together, they disappeared around the corner, ready to slay some demons.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading and please review~<br>**_

_**-Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


End file.
